EL AMOR MÁS GRANDE
by Mhialove02
Summary: Hola amigos del fans de NaruHina aquí des dejo un fics del día de la madre espero que les guste una ,madre puede dar su vida por ti sin importa que ella estará junto contigo para siempre ella es tu primer y gran amor , un amor que nadie podrá poseer solo tú y tu madre


Hola amigos del fans de NaruHina aquí des dejo un fics del día de la madre espero que les guste una ,madre puede dar su vida por ti sin importa que ella estará junto contigo para siempre ella es tu primer y gran amor , un amor que nadie podrá poseer solo tú y tu madre

Mi madre fue la mujer más bella que jamás conocí. Todo lo que soy, se lo debo a mi madre. Atribuyo todos mis éxitos en esta vida a la enseñanza moral, intelectual y física que recibí de ella.

Bolt ya es un poco mayor y siente que nadie lo entiende, por esas cuestiones de la vida lastima imprudentemente a mamá. La hace llorar pero él no se da cuenta de su grave error de lastimar a su madre.

 **EL AMOR MÁS GRANDE**

Hinata como siempre estaba en su casa haciendo la comida, a pesar de tener servidumbre a su servicio, le encantaba hacer cosas en la casa. Principalmente cocinar, su servidumbre sólo llegaba a ayudarla tres veces a la semana, así que bastaba con ello.

A pesar de la rutina a Hinata le encantaba ser madre y esposa a tiempo completo.

Ocasionalmente iba en algunas misiones de rastreo con su antiguo equipo, pero lo que más le encantaba era atender a su esposo y a sus hijos; ahora que sentía que su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad.

Bolt tenía 14 años, ya era un adolescente; era un chico muy habilidoso en lo que hacía, pero siempre se metía en problemas. A pesar de la cosas que le pasaban, siempre le sonreía a su madre; sin embargo, desde hacia tiempo a casi nadie de su familia le hablaba y se mantenía retraído.

-Hima-chan ven a almorzar –dijo Hinata dulcemente a su hija, quien se encontraba en el patio de su mansión.

-¡Ya voy mamá! -grito la princesa Uzumaki.

La ojiperla subió por la escaleras en busca de su primigénito, del cual no había recibido ninguna respuesta.

-Bolt –llamó Hinata tocando la puerta. -¿Estas allí? -preguntó. –Bolt, voy a entrar –como no escucho respuesta decidió entrar. –Bolt... ¿Dónde estás? -buscó por todas partes, pero no lo encontró. Así que recordó que cuando se sentía solo y enojado, él se subía al techo para relajarse un poco.

Bolt miraba el cielo azul sentado con la cabeza arriba, mirando las nubes. -M _alditas nubes_ –pensó el rubio,suspirando cansadamente al recordar una mala experiencia que vivió en una misión. Sarada y Mitzuki eran sus compañero de equipo, su misión era llevar a la hija de un feudal para que contragera matrimonio con un príncipe.

Flashback

En la misión Bolt decidió explorar un poco los alrededores del bosque, quería poder relajarse un rato. Estaba harto de que todos lo menospreciaran, principalmente Sarada que siempre lo molestaba haciendo cosas que él no quería, como aquella misión. No quería ser guardia, pero lo obligaron, no desea ser guardaespaldas de un niñita minada.

El rubio en encontraba perdido en sus pensamiento, hasta que recordó que debía ser guardia, porque sus compañeros de equipo se habían ido a buscar agua.

-Maldición –dijo entre dientes, lo había olvidado por completo, había dejado sola a la joven, sabiendo que era blanco fácil de los ladrones. -¡Maldición!... ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! -corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a su lugar de origen.

-Bolt… ¿Dónde estabas? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes abandonar tu puesto -chillo la Uchiha, cruzando su brazos al ver al joven rubio sudoroso. Sarada esta muy enojada con Bolt por su irresponsabilidad.

-Eso no te incumbe, Sarada -contestó el rubio, cruzando sus brazos muy enojado por la actitud nefasta de la joven. –Sólo, estaba explorando, ¿es algo malo?

-No me interesa, sabes perfectamente que no puedes abandonar tu puesto -replicó Sarada mirándolo directamente al rubio. -Lo que hiciste ha sido la mayor estupidez que has hecho en toda tu vida.

-Jajaj, no me interesa -dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, provocando más enojo por parte de Sarada. -Uchiha, en primer lugar yo no quería estar en esta estúpida misión.

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡Cómo te atreves gritarme de esa manera!? –gritó indignada al ver la reacción de su compañero de equipo, al haberle alzado a la voz –Soy la líder de equipo, tengo todo el derecho de gritarte y partearte el trasero enseñándole en puño con desdén.

-Hmp.

-Chicos… por favor tranquilícense –intervino el peliblanco al ver la pelea que se estaba iniciando.

-Hmp… ¿sabes Sarada? Ahora entiendo todo, entiendo por qué estás tan amargada –comentó el rubio, mirado directamente los ojos negros de su compañera. –Eres igual de emo que tu padre, siempre muy enojado, nunca sonriendo, y serás más amargada que tu madre como una mujer abandonada.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? –dijo Sarada, tratando recobrar la calma por las palabras mencionadas por Bolt.

-Lo que escucharse -le contestó con postura. -Eres igual que amargada que tu padre y dramática como tu madre.

-¡No digas más! –saltó sobre el rubio tratado herirlo, pero él era muy ágil y esquivó en ataque.

-Por favor tranquilícense –gritó Mitzuki poniéndose en medio de sus compañeros –Miren, estamos en una misión y somos compañeros de equipo. Estamos quedado mal con la hija del señor feudal de Konoha –ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la joven que estaba anonadada al ver la discusión de eso dos ninjas.

-Jaaj no me interesa -dijo el rubio apartándose de sus compañeros –¡ME VOY, ESTOY HARTO DE LAS ESTUPIDECES DE USTEDES –señaló a sus compañeros. –¡ABANDONO ESTE EQUIPO PARA SIEMPRE! –dicho eso salió se fue de ese lugar dejando si habla a sus compañeros.

-Dos días después-

Su padre se encontraba de viaje en Suna, y aún no le habían dicho sobre su decisión de abandonar para siempre el equipo 7.

-¡Maldición! -susurró el rubio, pero no se dio cuenta que su madre estaba sentada junto a él. –Mamá… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bolt… te llamé desde hace rato, deje que Himawari almorzara, y le pedí que se quedara de los gemelos –le contestó tranquilamente. -¿Qué pasa? Bolt hace tiempo que no me hablas.

-No es nada, madre –le contestó secamente; Hinata sintió una puñalada en su corazón.

-Si quieres algo sólo dímelo –Hinata era duce por naturaleza y no quería ver a su hijo retraído de esa manera, pero le había dolido ver a su hijo no confiar en ella. -Tenme confianza… amor…. te quiero y estaré siempre a su lado.

-Mamá, no te interesa, es mi vida no quiero que te metas.

-Por favor, Bolt no digas eso… yo te amo y quiero que me tengas confianza en todo -le suplicó tocándole el rostro.

-No… madre, ya estoy grandecito para que te metas en mi vida –parándose abruptamente, dejando sin habla a Hinata. –¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME DIGAN COMO SER, QUE ME DIGAN COMO ME SIENTO O COMO... SOLO QUIERO QUE POR UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA DEJE EN PAZ! –Bolt saltó del techo, y salió de su casa tan abruptamente. La ojiperla no pudo más, y sintió rodar sus lágrimas por su mejillas; su corazón comenzaba a romperse por el desamor de su hijo.

-Por que… ¿por qué? -sollozó la ojiperla, escondiendo el rostro en su manos –Yo… sólo -estuvo allí en techo un rato, y aunque el sol estaba fuerte no le importaba en es momento.

Bolt corrió hasta llegar al bosque cerca de la casa de lo Nara, no deseaba ver a nadie en ese momento. Tan sólo quería estar solo y que nadie lo molestara.

Por su parte Himawari, atendía a sus hermanitos gemelos. Estaba feliz por ser hermana mayor, ya que hace un par de años atrás estaba celosa de sus hermanitos recién nacidos, y ahora con dos años de edad eran su alegría.

-Ohh… Minato-kun… ve te atraparé –dijo Himawari persiguiendo a su hermano por la sala, y mientras Jiraiya reía con mucho ímpetu –Jajajaaj venga hermanitos… soy un lobo y me cometeré a los corderitos.

-No… me epesie el lolo (no, me persigue el lobo) -dijo Minato, escondiéndose detrás de un mueble. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos como los de su madre; a pesar de su corta edad era un niño muy despierto siempre lleno de energía. –Vamos…econdmenos (escondernos).

-Auda auda… (Ayuda…ayuda) -exclamó Jiraiya, quien tenía su cabello color negro azulado, los ojos iguales a los de su madre.

Los gemelos heredaron los ojos de los Hyuga, y eso alegró mucho al abuelo Hiashi, quién siempre consentía a sus bellos nietos al igual que a sus nietos mayores.

A Himawari le gustaba mucho estar con sus hermanitos, así que decidió llevarlos a comer un helado.

Hinata se lavaba el rostro en el baño de la habitación, pero a pesar de hacerse lavado el rostro sus lágrimas seguían saliendo. Así que para relajarse decidió tomar un largo baño, se sacó su ropa y la tiró a los cestos de ropa sucia, abrió la tina del baño, vio como llenaba la bañera y cerro la llave. Se miró en el espejo a pesar de los años su cuerpo no cambio mucho, sólo le crecieron un poco las caderas y los senos.

-Bolt… ¿Donde estas? –se preguntó a si misma, bañándose en la tina, y frotándose el jabón por todo su cuerpo, y volvió a ducharse un poco. Aún sentía el dolor por el rechazo de su hijo, así que suspiró varias veces.

-Mi niño, espero que estés bien –cerró los ojos, antes de que recordar cuando nació a su primer hijo.

Flashback

Hinata estaba en la cama, no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero tenía 8 meses de embarazo; estaba muy deprimida porque veía a su amigas que ya eran madres. Temari fue la primera cuando nació Shikadai, era un bebe tranquilo; la segunda fue Karui con su pequeña ChouChou, y días después llegó Sarada. Después Ino dio a luz al bebé Inojin, y ella se preguntaba porque no salía embarazada, ya que ella se casó primero.

-¿Por qué? No… no puedo tener hijos –unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, Naruto no se encontraba en casa, el rubio estaba en una misión, así que podía llorar todo lo que quiera. –Hay algo malo en mi… Como me gustaría hablar de eso con Naruto–kun

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –dijo el rubio que acaba de llegar de su misión. – Dime… ¿que me quieres decir?

-Naruto-kun… regresaste –se paró de la cama y fue a ver a abrazar a su esposo. –Llegaste dos días antes.

-Sí, terminamos antes -le dio un beso y soltó su mochila al suelo. –Dime, ¿estás bien? –la miró con los ojos llorosos. –Estuviste llorando, ¿no es así?

-Bueno… Pues te extrañaba –contestó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo -Solo que… sólo que estoy triste porque aún no puedo tener hijos, hay algo malo en mi.

-Yo creo que debes tranquilizarte –la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos. -No creo que haya malo en ti, sólo que capaz aún no es el momento.

-¿Cómo? ¿No quieres tener hijos? –lo miró confundida, que Naruto no le gustaba los niños, pero siempre estaba rodeado de ellos.

-No piense mal, sólo quiero que estes relajada, y los niños vendrán –le respondió calmadamente. – Sólo deseo que seas feliz.

-Claro… ahora eres feliz conmigo, hasta que no te de un heredero -le dijo muy enojada. -¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos?

-Si, pero...

-No… dime la verdad, ¿acaso ya no me quieres? ¿No me deseas? –le preguntó muy alterada.

-Yo deseo más en el mundo de ser padre.

-Pues, parece que no –pero en eso sintió un ligero dolor en el vientre -¡Ahhhh! -gimió de dolor. -Yo… ¡Aaaa!

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? -le preguntó preocupado, al ver a su esposa tocándose el vientre. –Hinataa…

-Me duele… mucho -gimió de dolor. Naruto no pudo más y la cargo para llevarla de inmediato al hospital.

Naruto llegó al hospital tan rápido como pudo; su bella esposa se encontraba muy pálida. En ese momento sentía que su corazón se paralizaba, al verla toda enferma y transpirando. Colocó a su esposa en una camilla, y la llevó donde Shizune para que la revisara; estuvieron minutos esperándola, pero aún no la atendían.

-N… Naruto-... kun… por... por favor, perdóname –dijo tomando su mano, no podía soportar el dolor intenso que tenia.

-No… preocupes… Hinata-chan –besándole en la frente –Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

-Pero….

-Sh... -la hizo callar para que se calmara, pero sintió que su alma se estrujara al ver como se retorcía de dolor. –Hi… Hinata-dijo en rubio muy preocupado- -Shizune, ¿que es lo que tiene?

-Pues, aún no lo sé –revisando la historia clínica de la ojiperla. –Voy a revisarte. Naruto hazte a un lado –entonces comenzó a tomarle el pulso y la temperatura. –Parece que no hay nada –entonces bajo sus manos, hacia su vientre -¡Ohhhh, Por Dios!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó en rubio muy alarmado, Hinata comenzó a llorar más aún –Hinata –chan, por favor tranquilízate.

-Pero...

-Hinata... Tranquilízate.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shizune-neesan? –le ordenó, ya estaba desesperado, no sabía que estaba sucedieron, y miro como la morena separaba las piernas de la Uzumaki.

-¡Ay no! –se tapó la boca. -Hinata… estás embarazada… ¡Tienes aproximadamente 8 meses de embarazo!

-¿Qué? ¡Nooo! –gritó muy desesperada. –Yo no estoy embarazada, no puedo estarlo… yo tuve mis periodos.

-Eso, no es posible… Hinata debería aumentar de peso y esta delgada- dijo el rubio tratando sin poder creer lo que Sizune había dicho. –Eso… no

-Pero lo es… Naruto tranquilízate –le ordenó. –Y tu Hinata, sé valiente y abre las piernas –entonces la ojiperla hizo caso. –Muy bien, creo que no podemos hacer nada, estás apunto de dar a luz… Naruto ponte la bata quirúrgica, y Hinata puja con mucha fuerza.

-Hai mmmmmmm –entonces Hinata pujó con mucha fuerza, pero aún nada -Me… me duele.

-Si lo sé duele, pero debes ser fuerte; las mujeres somos fuertes –le dijo entre sus piernas. Hinata asistió con la cabeza, mientras Naruto volvía a tomarla de la mano y le decía palabra dulces.

-¡Vamos! Hinata eres fuerte... Puja amor.

-Hai… -volvió a exhalar para pujar con mucha fuerza, Hinata daba lo mejor que sí, sabía que era muy peligroso, porque en todo tiempo no se cuidó. Se encontraba preocupada porque no tuvo cuidados prenatales, pero siempre que se hacia exámenes de embarazo salían negativos.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero escuchó las palabra de Naruto que la alentaban a seguir con su parto; le preocupaba porque aún él estaba asimilando lo de su embarazo, pero se asombró de que estuviera allí; así que por fin dio una pujada más, y volvió pujar más y más, y sintió que algo abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¡Gauuuuuuuuuu! -El bebé lloró con todas sus fuerzas, Shizune lo recibió con delicadeza y comenzó a limpiarlo.

-Mi… mi bebé… por... favor deseo verlo –dijo Hinata, que estaba muy agitada y cansada.

-Shisune… ¿Cómo está el bebé? -preguntó el rubio muy temeroso; allí Naruto el ninja más poderoso no reaccionaba, sólo permaneció en pie.

-Chicos… el bebé está muy sano miren, fue un hermoso varoncito –e contestó muy emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró como los jóvenes padres comenzaban a llorar. –Hinata lo pondré en tu pecho.

-Hai –asistió, viendo como la morena le ponía él bebe en el pecho. –Por Dios… mira Naruto–kun –volteó a ver a su esposo que se encontraba estático allí parado al lado de ellos son decir anda. –Mira, es igualito a ti…

-Si… -se arrodilló para ver el rostro de su bebé. -Si… se parece a mí… -allí los dos comenzaron a llorar de felicidad.

-Na… Naruto-kun –lo miró los ojos de su esposo. –Tenemos un problema…¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

-Pues… ¿qué te parece Bolt? –le contestó muy aseñorado. -Bolt Uzumaki... Es un gran nombre.

-Hai… bebé Bolt… eres un gran milagro en mi vida… yo jamás te dejaré, tú y padre son el milagro más maravilloso de todos.

A pesar que no lo esperaban tener un bebe de noche a la mañana, Hinata se sentía aliviada porque su penas ahora están muy infundadas al tener a su bebe a su lado.

Fin Flashback

-Cómo desearía que confiaras en mi, Bolt –abrió los ojos después del recuerdo maravilloso recuerdo del nacimiento de tu primogénito. – Te amo…amo a tus hermanos… también a tu padre.

Después de ese largo baño, Hinata salió de la tina y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un vestido color crema claro manga cero y cuello redondo con un detalle de correa negra. Se hizo una cola de caballo.

Iba llevar flores a sus querido primo y decidió cambiar un poco su look y a pesar de los años siempre se mantenía bien.

Por otra parte, Bolt entrenaba arduamente, quería despejar su mente más de lo debido, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo.

-Maldición… -gruñó al ver como se rompía la manga derecha su chamarra -Estas cosas no resisten –votó esa molesta chaqueta. –Que fastidio.

-Un mal día, no es así –dijo Sasuke mirando a su joven pupilo.

-Ya no eres mi sensei, así que ahora no me sermones –le contestó, sentándose en el suelo.

-No realmente… aún no has presentado tu carta de renuncia a tu padre -Sasuke se acercó a su alumno. –¿Sabes? Me topé con tu mamá, ¿y sabes que la vi llorando? –cruzó sus brazos. –¿Me vas a explicar que sucede?

-Hmp, eso no le interesa –el joven rubio le contestó con hostilidad. -Además, eso no le interesa... ¿Por qué no mejor se va?

-Eso no, Sarada me conto que renunciaste –cruzó sus brazos, y miró seriamente a Bolt –Dime.

-Hmp si esta tan interesado en mi vida, lo haré -dijo sarcásticamente, parándose de golpe para enfrentarse al Uchiha –Está bien, estoy harto de estar en ese equipo, con la loca de Sarada que siempre me molesta, Mitzuki es algo retraído y lo peor de todo es que mi madre siempre me molesta.

-¿Eso lo malo? –arqueó una ceja. –¿Es malo que una madre se preocupe por ti y que tus compañeros de equipo deseen que cumplas bien con tus deberes de ninja? Tú ya sabes sobre las reglas ninja, ¿no es así? No debo repetírtelo –el rubio asistió con la cabeza. –Bueno, tu madre es una buena mujer, llena de dulzura y comprensión… ¿sabes? Mi madre era como Hinata, siempre pendiente de mi hermano y de mi, llena de bondad… Toda madre es diferente una a la otra, ella siempre sonreía me comprendía, y cocinaba muy bien al igual que Hinata –hizo una pausa. –Y yo prometí siempre protegerla y estar a su lado, pero la vida es muy difícil. Ella falleció y mi corazón se destrozó por completo, pensé que nunca aliviaría mi dolor, pero una vez me dijo que siempre estaría en mi corazón, que estaría siempre a mi lado y aunque ella moriría, siempre renacería al igual que yo, y será juntos para siempre. Eso hacen las madres, nos protegen, están allí para nosotros, nos aconseja aunque nos moleste, ese es el amor más grande que conviene al más duro –Bolt bajó la mirada por un momento, y lloró al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke. –Bueno, me voy –dándole la espalda. –No te interrumpo más, y como no eres ya miembro del equipo 7, presentaré tu carta de renuncia a tu padre y...

-¡Noooo! -dijo con mucha determinación, se levantó apretando sus puños. -No dejaré a mis compañeros, no seré una escoria… y tampoco –se quedó callado. –Tampoco renunciaré… mi mucho menos dejaré sola a mi mamá, ella siempre me apoyara y yo a ella –dicho eso salió de allí, dejando solo a Sasuke

-Hmp… sí que es, impulsivo como tu, Dobe –sonrió sarcásticamente.

Bolt corría por todas partes, quería encontrar a su madre y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le dijo, se sentía mal por eso. Le gustaba verle sonreír, y entonces comenzó a recordar todo que su madre hizo por él.

Y era muchas cosas, recordó que lo miraba en todas formas, era muy habilidosa con la aguja y le hacía su ropa de entrenamiento, le consentía con postres deliciosos, le gusta que le tallara al espalda cuando bañaba junto con él, que lo protegiera siempre a él y sus hermanos.

Hinata estaba, sentada cerca de un gran lago, y descansaba del sol leyendo un libro. Deseaba eso estar sola por un rato, Bolt volteó por todas partes y allí estaba sentada.

-Mamá

-Ah…..Bolt- se sorprendió al ver primogénito parado frente a ella – Bolt –kun…¿Qué paso?

-Yo lo siento …..

-Pero… ¿Qué? – Hinata abrió los ojos intempestivamente al sentir un cálido abrazo de su hijo – Bolt… yo

-Te amo…..mamá lo siento no quise lastimarte …..yo solo …..yo solo te amo ….sé que soy un tonto y que siempre me mentó en problemas desde que era pequeño , pero siempre estuviste a mi lado , aconsejándome ,donde mucho cariño y yo siempre metiéndome en problemas – comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Hinata- Sh…. No quiero que te pase nada siempre y a partí te contare todo todoooo .

-No importa amor, yo siempre estaré contigo – apretujo a su hijo, no quería soltarlo esta feliz porque su hijo le contaría todo lo que le sucedería –Siempre estaré contigo siempre y jamás te dejare ir , porque quiero que me prometas , de que encontrar a un mujer que en verdad te amé y no importa que no sea atractiva para ti , solo que te amé y que este contigo para siempre y sin condiciones ...me lo prometes

-HAI- asistió con la cabeza - Yo encontrare a un chica igual a ti mamá porque eres perfecta jamás te enojar y siempre estarías con nosotros y no alegras la vida – miro a los ojos de su madre – Te amo mamá

-Yo también, mi amor – se levantó junto con su hijo – estaré en tu corazón, para siempre – señalo el pecho de su hijo

-Y, yo estaré en el tuyo – tomo la mano de su hijo y comenzaron a caminar- Vamos, mamá …vamos donde el viejo y mis hermanos ….iremos a comer ramen

-¡Claro! Que si – beso la frente de su hijo –

Madre e hijo se fueron en busca de su los demás integrantes para comer un rico parame y por fin Bolt entendió sobre su madre, ella quiere que sea feliz y Bolt estaría siempre con ella a pesar desde que crezca los dos compartían un lazo más fuerte.

Bolt se prometió hacer feliz a su madre y nunca más hacerla llorar que estaría con ella siempre la protegería más que a su vida y que le contaría todo sus problemas

Fin

"El amor de una madre es lo más grande y compresivo del mundo"

Bueno termine, Feliz de la madre pásenla bien dejen sus cometarios y sugerencia gracias por todos nos vemos


End file.
